Nuevo amor
by Mei.Narusegawa
Summary: -¿El amor que hay entre Yuu y Miki, será para siempre?- Último Capítulo
1. Este comportamiento, por tal notícia

Este fanfic trata sobre Marmalade Boy. Una serie de Wataru Yoshizumi.  
Espero que os guste mucho.  
-Sigue depués del anime-  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
-Nuevo amor-  
  
  
  
-Capítulo 1: Este comportamiento, por tal notícia -  
  
Recuerdo, que era un día lluvioso.La lluvia caía lentamente por el cristal, dejando mi rostro reflejado en él. Cuando de repente oí que alguien me llamaba.  
  
-Miki?!  
  
Por la voz reconocí que era Yuu.  
  
-Si!, entra Yuu.  
  
-Hola cariño, que te pasa?, porque estás sentada en el pie de la ventana?  
  
-Hola, es que los días de lluvia me dejan un poco triste. No es nada, tranquilo.  
  
Yuu se acercó a mi, y se sentó a mi lado cogiéndome la mano, después de haberla besado. Yo me apoyé junto a él, de manera que mi espalda quedaba en su pecho.  
Me sentía muy protegida.  
  
-Miki?, ehem...ya llebamos así una hora y yo solo venía para avisarte que la cena ya estaba lista...  
  
-Miki?  
  
-Ya te dormiste?, No comprendo como puedes dormirte tan facilmente...jeje...ven que te acostaré a la cama.  
  
Cuando desperté, era a la mañana siguiente, hacía muy buen día y eso me alegraba mucho.(Pero no por eso dejaba de hacer frío.Ya faltaba poco para el día de Navidad).Solo recordaba que Yuu entró y me quedé dormida.Hasta que me desperté en la cama.  
  
Bajé a la cocina y nadie se había despertado aun.Decidí preparar un desayuño, pero solo para mi amado.  
  
  
-Yuu...despierta...  
  
-Mmm...que buen olor...-Decía el muy comodamente tumbado en su cama.  
  
-Te he preparado el desayuno.Espero que te guste.  
  
-Gracias cariño seguro que será delicioso.  
  
-Porqué no vamos a comer fuera hoy?  
  
-De acuerdo Miki, tenemos que aprovechar el día. Entonces voy a la dutxa y marxamos.  
  
-Perfecto, yo iré a canviarme.-Dije muy ilusionada.  
  
***  
  
Yuu y yo salimos de casa sobre las...12 del mediodía.  
Paseamos un poco por la ciudad.Miramos tiendas.Hasta Yuu me compró un regalito: un peluche ranita, como los viejos tiempos.  
  
-Te parece bien si comemos fuera de este restaurante?  
  
-Si, me parece bien Yuu.  
  
Me acuerdo que yo pedí de primer plato, una ensalada ligera, y de segundo un bistec con patatas fritas.Yuu pidió lo mismo escepto que pollo con patatas fritas.  
Hacía un sol precioso, iluminaba toda la ciudad.  
Yuu y yo estabamos cada vez mejor.  
  
-Miki...  
  
-Mmm..esto está de muerte Yuu!  
  
-Miki escucha por favor...  
  
-Si que pasa Yuu?  
  
-...- No, que...tienes razón está delicioso!  
  
-Verdad que si? -Dije yo muy ilusionada.  
  
Tomamos el postre, helado de chocolate, y marxamos a dar una vuelta, para que así la comida nos bajara un poco.  
Cada vez oscurecía más, ya eran las 6 de la tarde.  
Yuu y yo nos sentamos en un banco.  
Un banco... que recuerdos...ese banco en el que Yuu y yo nos besamos...el mismo banco, delante una fuente preciosa.  
  
Nos sentamos, nos quedamos mirando a unos niños que jugaban con la arena, pero que ya se marxaban a causa de la ocuridad.  
Yuu se acercó a mi, cada vez más, hasta que ya no podía más.  
Me cogió de la mano, y acto seguido nos miramos mutuamente y nos besamos.  
  
-Yuu, yo...  
  
-Sht! no digas nada amor...  
  
-Me gustaría decirte una cosa a ser posible por favor.  
  
-Si claro Yuu...dime.  
  
-Hace tiempo que nos conocemos y después de todo lo que hemos pasado...aun siento que no estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ti.  
  
-Me vas siguiendo?  
  
-Mmm...Creo que sí.  
  
Yuu se levantó y se arrodilló ante mí y me dijo:  
  
-Miki, si tu quieres me encantaría que pasaramos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.  
  
-Quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
-...-  
  
Yo no me esperaba para nada que Yuu me pidiera el matrimonio, almenos ese día.  
No supe que contestarle, no por decirle que no.Más que nada por el imapacto que me causó aquello.  
Solo que me cayeron dos lágrimas, dos lágrimas de alegria, porque en aquel momento pensé: "voy a casarme con la persona que amo".  
  
-Sí quiero cariño!  
  
Yuu y yo nos besamos muy alegremente.  
Estabamos muy contentos los dos. Cada vez oscurecía más, pero eso no era una impedición para seguir continuando besándonos...  
  
***  
  
Nos levantamos del banco, y nos dirigimos para casa. íbamos cogidos de la mano.Más felizmente que nunca.  
  
Recuerdo que me ilusioné mucho, porque justo en ese momento empezó a nevar...muy lentamente, caían copos de nieve...  
  
Al fin llegamos a casa.Estaba muy contenta, recuerdo que Yuu reía silenciosamente, por verme tan contenta.Pero ahora era...decirsélos a nuestros padres...  
  
¿Se enfadarían, lo aceptarían, o...?  
  
-Miki...déjalo, no te preocupes.Por el momento no les digas nada.No es tan importante.  
  
-Vamos, subamos arriba a dormir.  
  
Que?!?!?!Que no era tan importante???!!!, me quedé pensando yo.  
Que quiso decir con eso?. No me gustó para nada ese comentario.  
  
Más tarde...  
Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y fuimos a dormir, tal como dijo Yuu.  
  
  
  
***FIN***  
  
  
  
Espero que os haya gustado el 1er capítulo de este fanfiction. Espero respuestas, comentarios...aunque sean buenos :) , aunque sean malos :( o aunque solo sea para una referencia o comentarios ;) . Muchas gracias. Para contactar conmigo directamente mi mail es el: noemi_0088@hotmail.com. Merci. 


	2. El rencuentro de una palabra: sospecha

Este fanfic trata sobre Marmalade Boy. Una serie de Wataru Yoshizumi.  
Espero que os guste mucho.  
-Sigue depués del anime-  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
-Nuevo amor-  
  
  
  
-Capítulo 2: El rencuentro de una palabra llamada: sospecha -  
  
Me desperté con la melodía de los cantos de los pajaritos, pero ya no durarían mucho, ya que muchos marxavan hacia otro país.Cada día hacía más frío.  
Me levanté de la cama, encima de mi ecritorio, vi una nota. Supe que er de Yuu porque reconocí su letra. En ella decía:  
  
Miki, no te he despertado, porque hoy tengo entrenamiento de básquet con Ginta, ya sabes.  
Volveré hacia la hora de comer. Muchos besos. Te amo.   
  
  
Yuu.  
***  
  
-Es verdad! el partido!, ya no me acordaba.-Y que es lo que puedo hacer yo ahora?  
-Solo voy a verlo jugar cuando es partido...  
  
-Ya sé!, le daré una sorpresa a Yuu! Y lo iré a ver jugar!  
  
Me puse unos pantalones de color marrones,(me los compró Chiyako por mi cumpleaños), un jersei de color verde oscuro, y una chaqueta marrón.  
Me puse una diadema de color verde, (conjunto con el jersei), y también la colonia que más le gustaba a Yuu que me pusiera.Unas botas marrones y ya estaba lista!  
Estaba muy ilusionada.  
  
Cogí mi bolso, las llaves y marché hacia el campo de básquet. Hacía poco frío, pero si bastante viento.  
Había mucha gente por la calle, todos bien abrigados, con sus respectivas arejas,familias, hijos...comprando ya los regalos de Navidad.  
Solo faltaban 2 semanas para el 25 de diciembre! Que feliz me ponía la pensa que ya faltaba poco.  
  
  
Como ya me pareció que salí demasiado temprano, decidí ir a comprar regalos para Navidad.  
Para Yôgi y papá les compré unes relojes que les gustaban mucho. Para Chiyako y mamá, les compré unos perfumes.  
Ya solo me faltaba el regalo de Yuu.  
No sabía que hacerle.Pero decidí no hacerle en ese momento.Iba un poco cargada.  
  
Me dirigí hacia la cancha de Baloncesto, no se podía entrar, solo era en los partidos, pero aun así yo me senté en un banco en el que se veía todo muy bien.  
  
Yuu estaba muy guapo, con su uniforme, y como jugaba...  
Empezé a tener cada vez más frío.Al estar sentada y sin hacer nada, mi cuerpo se iba congelando muy lentamente.  
Decidí marcharme, sin decirle nada. Cogí las bolsas, me puse el bolso encima el ombro, y me giré para ver a Yuu. En ese istane, sonó el silvido del árbitro, que anunciaba descanso para el entrenamiento. Yuu estaba sudando, pero...  
  
Una chica se le acercó y le puso una toalla en el cuello de Yuu, quedando los brazos de la chica rodeando la cabeza de Yuu.  
  
-Quien es esa chica?! -Exclamé yo de golpe!  
  
Sentí en mi cuerpo que el frío me abandonó de golpe, por una ola acalorada que recorría quemando mi corazón.  
  
  
Decidí marchar, pensando en que solo le puso la toalla bien, nada más.Era eso, ella le dio la toalla y se la acomodó bien. Nada más.  
  
Mi paso cada vez era más rápido, quería llegar a casa. Aun tenía que preparar la comida, y esconder los regalos en su sitio. Decidí ir otro día a comprar el regalo de Yuu.  
  
***  
  
-Hola Miki!  
  
Yo estaba en la cocina, cuando oí la voza de Yuu. El corazón me dió una fuerte palmada en el pecho. Porque tenía esa sensación? Ya no me acordaba de lo que había pasado en la cancha de baloncesto...o si?  
  
-Hola cariño, que buen olor que hace esto! mmm...  
  
-Hola Yuu!-Que tal el entrenamiento?  
  
-Ah! muy bien, el entrenador me felicitó y dijo que si seguíamos todos así que avanzaríamos muchísimo.  
  
-Me alegro mucho por ti cariño.  
  
La situación no había canviado para nada, así que decidí olvidarme de ese recuerdo, que por lo visto solo era una falsa alarma.  
  
Yuu y yo acabamos de comer y nos pusimos al sofá.Nuestros padres decidieron ir a comer fuera.  
Que morro! olo ellos cuatro!  
Pero yo ya me conformaba estando con Yuu.  
  
-Yuu....Dije yo en tono bajito.  
  
-Si, dime?  
  
-Respeto a lo del matrimonio...  
  
-Ah! quieres que se lo digamos hoy a nuestros padres?  
  
-Si! seria genial! porque...-Yuu me interrumpió.  
  
-Miki...alto...hoy no puedo, no me acordé de decirte que tengo una cena con los de baloncesto.  
  
-Y yo no puedo ir?...-Dije   
  
-No, porque solovamos a ir los jugadores y el entrenador.Lo siento cariño.  
  
-De acuerdo, no importa...pero entonces..cuando se lo diremos?  
  
-Que tal si mañana organizamos una cena muy bonita y se lo decimos?  
  
-Me parece perfecto!-Dije yo!, muy ilusionada.  
  
Yo me fui a ordenar la cocina mientras Yuu iba desparando la mesa. El me ayuda bastante en las tareas de casa.  
Cuando terminamos de ordenarlo todo, Yuu fue a hacer la siesta,el pobre estaba agotado, yofui a mi habitación y escribí un rato en mi confesor, mi diario.  
  
Cuando podía, escribía en mi diario, me sentía muy bien escribiendo mi vida. Escribí todo lo que pasó ese día. Cuando pensé en todo lo que había sucedido, mis pensamiento no pudieron esquivar los recuerdos de esa chica.Pero decidí no escribirlo, ya que solo había sido una imaginación mía.  
  
Paré de escribir en mi diario, mi mano ya no tenía fuerzas para sostener el bolígrafo. Así que decidí guardarlo.  
  
Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina a beber una vaso de zumo.  
Yuu se quedó dormido en el sofá, estaba tan guapo...mis labios no pudieron resistir besar su frente.  
  
Ya eran las 7 de la tarde. Yuu ya se despertó, y ya tenía que canviarse, para ir a esa cena con sus amigos de los entrenamientos.  
  
Yuu se vistió, muy elegante, con camisa blanca, y mocasines. Se puso una colonia bueníssima.  
  
-Yuu...hace falta que te pongas tan guapo para una reunión como esta?  
  
-Jeje.Si cariño, el entrenador dijo que fueramos bien vestidos.  
  
-Ya entiendo.-Sabes donde ireis a cenar?  
  
-Eh..no.-Solo se que yo voy a ir a las 8.30 a casa de Ginta, y desde allí iremos hacia el restaurante.  
  
-Muy bien cariño.Entonces vete ya porque ya son las 8...y de aqui a casa de Ginta 20 minutos, los tienes.  
  
-Que quieres que me vaya...???-Dijo el riendo.  
  
Diciendo eso Yuu me cogió por la cintura.  
  
-Para nada cariño, desearía que te pudieras quedar aquí conmigo.  
  
-Tranquila, ahora que pienso, no faltara mucho para que vengan nuestros padres no? , y piensa que mañana por la noche será el gran día.  
  
-Tienes razón, les diremos que nos vamos a casar!  
  
Diciendo eso Yuu se acercó a mi, y acto seguido nos besamos.  
  
-Venga vete ya que vas a llegar tarde...  
  
-Si cariño...adios...ya te llamaré.  
  
-De acuerdo, adios.  
  
***  
  
Cerré la puerta, y me dirigí a la cocina, co sabía que comer.  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono, fui hacia el comedor, me senté en el sofá y antendí.  
  
-Sí?   
  
-Miki?-hola cariño...soy Mamá.  
  
-Hola mamá, que pasa?  
  
-No nada, solo llamaba para decirte, que vamos a dar una vuelta por aqui a la ciudad, que tardaremos un poco. De acuerdo?  
  
-Si, tranquila, no pasa nada. -Dije yo pasivamente.  
  
Colgué el teléfono y me levanté.Pero..ring,ring...el teléfono sonó otra vez.  
Repetí los actos y me senté otra vez. Cogí el teléfono y...  
  
-Si? digame?  
  
-Hola Miki! Soy Ginta!  
  
-Ah! Hola Ginta! que..  
  
-Como estas? Cuanto tiempo no? -me interrumpioó diciendo eso...  
  
-Eh..si! Ginta...que no ha llegado aun Yuu?!  
  
-Yuu? Si Yuu y yo no emos quedado! jeje  
  
-...-  
  
-Miki? estas ahí?!  
  
-...si. Estas seguro que tu y Yuu no habeis quedado??  
  
-Si Miki, pero que pasa?  
  
-No nada.Se debió confundir! jeje  
  
-Bueno Ginta te tengo que dejar.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero seguro que estas bien no?  
  
-Si tu tranquilo, estoy perfectamente.-Dije no muy segura de mi misma.  
  
-De acuerdo, saludos y besos, adios.  
  
  
****  
  
Con lo que dijo Ginta...me quedé perpleja...  
  
Yuu no tiene ninguna cena con el entrenador...con quien a ido?  
Yuu que te pasa?  
Porque me has mentido?  
  
Snif, snif...  
  
Me pasaron las ganas de cenar, decidí ir a dormir, esas palabras me dejaron agotada.  
No quería llorar...pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Yuu me había engañado, y no había ido a buscar a Ginta...ni a cenar con los del equipo..snif.  
Cerré los ojos, y dejé que la oscuridad me invadiera...  
  
  
***FIN***  
  
  
  
Continuará... 


	3. Decir que no, es el primer paso

-Capítulo 3: Decir que no, es el primer paso -  
  
  
No pude dormir, mis ojos se cerraban, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en donde podria estar Yuu, y lo más importante, con quién?  
  
A la mañana siguiente, me levanté a las 10 de la mañana, me vestí y...pasé por delante de la puerta de Yuu...  
  
Pom,Pom,Pom...  
  
-Yuu puedo pasar? -Dije yo bastante asustada, por si escucharía su voz.  
  
-mmm...Si, pasa Miki.  
  
Escuchar su voz almenos me dejó bastante tranquila, porque sabía que ya estaba en casa con los suyos.  
  
-Que tal fue anoche?  
  
-Ah! muy bien.  
  
-Y...Ginta? que tal está? -Pregunté yo, temblando un poco...  
  
-Ginta?, a bien!, muy contento por como vamos en el entrenamiento!  
  
Me giré y le di la espalda a Yuu, el seguía tumbado en la cama, pero yo estaba de pie, y no pude dejar de soltar 2 lágrimas.  
  
-Miki estás llorando???  
  
Me giré de golpe, y le dije que no! Que solo era que estaba muy contenta.  
Me marché de la habitación, y bajé a bajo a saludar a mis padres y a Chiyako y a Yôgi. Ya solo faltaban 5 dias para Navidad, y aun me faltaba comprar el regalo de Yuu. Pero en esos momentos, no estaba para comprar...el regalo de Yuu.  
  
Saludé a mis padres, y fui a dar una vuelta, por que no podía quedarme en el mismo sitio en el que estaba la persona a la que yo amaba y el a mi me engañaba...  
  
Marché corriendo de casa, estaba llorando, todo lo que veía me recordaba a Yuu!   
Mi paso ya se iba haciendo más lento a medida que me alejaba más de mi casa.  
  
Qué haría yo ahora?, no podía seguir viviendo en la misma casa que Yuu.  
Iba andando, mirando el suelo y pensando, y pensando...en Yuu.  
  
Hasta que...  
  
-Ay!  
  
-Lo siento!, perdona, te has hecho daño?  
  
-No, y tu? -Dije yo.  
  
Alcé la cara para mirar con quien me había topado. Noté que me subió una gran acalorada en el cuerpo. Dios mío! que chico más guapo!  
  
-No, estoy bien.  
  
-Ten. -Me dijo el.  
  
Me dió un pañuelo, porque estaba llorando.  
  
-Gra..gracias.  
  
-Seguro que estás bien?  
  
-Si, si. Muchas gracias. Bueno ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós  
  
Seguí mi camino, pero que camino?, no paré de andar, Aún tenía el pañuelo que me sió ese chico en la mano.Me fijé en el y habían 2 iniciales: J.S.  
Decidí guardarlo.  
Entré en una heladeria...me senté en una mesa, y pedí un helado.  
Mmm...que rico estaba...Me fijé que en el cristal de la cafeteria, había un cartel colgado en el que necesitavan personal para ayudarles en la cafeteria.  
Sería muy buena idea, poder trabajar, a parte a mi me gusta mucho esa tienda...me levanté y fui al mostrador y pregunté por el cartel que había colgado.  
  
Me pidieron mis datos, y me dijeron que ya me llamarían. Ya estaba un poco más contenta! Podría ser que tuviera un trabajo.Que bien!  
Salí de la heladeria, después de haberme acabado el helado, y ya me dirigí hacia casa, ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde.  
Caminando por la calle, vi una tienda de joyas...  
  
-...-Volví a entristezerme...vi 2 anillos de compromiso...que es lo que haría con la boda? no casarme?, casarme? ...no sabía que hacer...  
  
-Hola ya estoy en casa!!!  
  
-Hola cariño, como estas? -Dijo mi madre.  
  
-Bien, donde estan todos?  
  
-Ah! estan dentro, en el comedor. Ha venido Meiko a verte.  
  
-Así? -Dije yo ilusionada.  
  
Entré en el salón, Yuu no estaba, pero mi mejor amiga si.  
  
Cuando la vi, no pude evitar ir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla bien fuerte.  
Tampoco pude evitar de soltar unas lágrimas.  
  
-Miki?! Que te pasa??-Me dijo Meiko, preocupada...  
  
-Ven subamos a mi habitación, allí te lo contaré.  
  
Subimos a mi habitación, Meiko se sentó al pie de la cama. Yo en canvio me quedé de pie, mientras le contaba todo. Le conté que Yuu me pidió el matrimonio.  
Se alegró mucho.Pero no pude evitar contarle, lo de la chica del partido, la cena en la que tenía que estar con Ginta...  
  
-Oh...Miki...- Lo siento. Pero aun no sabes seguro si te esta engañando, no crees?  
  
-Meiko, está muy claro! , Yuu me está engañando con otra.  
  
Fui hacia Meiko y me quedé sentada a su lado.  
  
-Miki, quieres que hable con Yuu?  
  
-No! Porfavor!, el no sabe nada. Y aun no se que decirle. Solo se que hoy es la cena en la anunciaremos nuestro matrimonio a nuestros padres!  
  
-Que?! No lo saben? -Dijo Meiko.  
  
-...no-  
  
Meiko se fue, yo me quedé en mi habitación, pensando en que podía hacer.  
  
-Pom,Pom,Pom  
  
-Ay...Meiko que te olvidaste?  
  
-No soy Meiko, soy Yuu.  
  
-Que le pasa a Meiko, ha salido de tu habitación y me ha mirado con muy mala cara...  
  
-No sé. Oye Yuu...tienes que decirme algo que no sepa, y quieras decirme ahora? -Pregunté yo, con el fin de que le daba una oportunidad, si me decía la verdad, podía ser que volviera a ser como antes. Pero...  
  
-No cariño, porque?  
  
-...- Por nada.  
  
-Hoy es la cena eh Miki?  
  
-Mira de eso quería hablar yo...Yuu...no quiero casarme contigo.  
  
-Qué?! -Dijo el, bastane eufórico.  
  
Le di la espalda, y le dije que ya no sentía nada por el.  
  
No sé porque dije eso. Pero me salió así. No quería decirle para nada todo lo que había visto y vivido en esos momentos más difíciles. Supongo que era porque...yo aun le quería.  
  
Abandoné mi habitación, sin darle ninguna expliación más a Yuu. Se lo merecía.  
Para mi ese momento fue el más duro de mi vida. Renunciar a mi amor.  
  
Fui a la heladeria a ver si me habían escogido para ayudante. Tenía que hacer corazón fuerte, porque si me veian triste, o...otra cosa, cabría la probabilidad de que no me cogieran para el trabajo. Y ahora más que nunca necesitava distraerme,para dejar de pensar en Yuu.  
  
-Hola Miki! Enhorabuena! Eres la nueva dependienta de la heladeria, "Rigbi's"  
  
  
  
  
***FIN***  
  
Continuará... 


	4. A veces la felicidad vuelve

-Capítulo 4: A veces la felicidad vuelve -  
  
  
-Hola Miki! Enhorabuena! Eres la nueva dependienta de la heladeria, "Rigbi's"  
  
-Si? de verdad? que bien!  
  
Suerte que también tenía algunas alegrías, sinó mi vida, se iria derrumbando minuto a minuto.  
  
-Cuando empiezo?  
  
-Mañana, te va bien?  
  
-Claro que sí! Señor Saki.  
  
-Perfecto Miki!Ten aquí estará tu taquilla, ah! y el uniforme, es muy importante, que lleves siempre el uniforme. Y limpio claro!  
  
-Por eso no se preocupe señor Saki!, confie en mí! -Dije yo muy ilusionada porque mañana ya empezaría a trabajar!  
  
-De acuerdo! entonces quedamos para mañana a las 9 de la mañana.  
  
-Si, hasta mañana señor, y muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad!  
  
Me despedí del señor Saki. Era un hombre muy simpático, tenía sobre unos...40 y pico años.  
Era muy agradable, y se podía trabajar con el. En la tienda también había una chica, llamada Keiko, era otra dependienta. Sería mi nueva compañera de trabajo. Espero llevarme con ella muy bien.   
Partí hacia casa.Ya solo faltaban 2 dias para Navidad. Y aun no tenía el regalo de Yuu. ¿Acaso se merecía algún regalo? Pero...le tenía que hacer, porque sino todo el mudo sospecharía, y eso era lo que yo no quería. Solo quería que el tiempo pasara, pasara y lo borrara todo.  
  
-Miki, no cres que tendíamos que hablar?  
  
Cuando oí esa voz me quedé paralizada.  
  
-No hay nada de que hablar! Ya está todo dicho. Yo solo quiero que seamos amigos como antes y ya está.  
  
-Te has enamorado de otro?!-No pasa nada me lo puedes decir!  
  
-...-No!-  
  
-De acuerdo, y que les vamos a decir a nuestros padres?-Dijo Yuu enfruñendo la ceja, como si estubiera enfadado y tubiera yo la culpa de lo que había sucedido.  
  
-La verdad, que lo emos dejado. Porque ya no es lo mismo.Ya no siento lo mismo que antes!  
  
Después de este mal trángulo, ya eran las 9 de la noche, y no tenía ganas de cenar, y ver a Yuu como si nada, almenos aun no estaba preparada del todo.  
Me puse el pijama, y me acosté bastante emocionada poruqe mañana empezaba nmi trabajo com dependienta de la heladeria!  
Puse el despertador a las 8, cerré la luz, y me dipuse a dormir.  
  
***  
A la mañana siguiente:  
  
-Cariño que vaya muy bien tu 1er día!, quieres que te preparare algo para almorzar?  
  
-No mamá muchas gracias, no sé si vendré comer, de acuerdo?  
  
-No vendrás a comer Miki?! Y a donde vas a ir???-Dijo una voz que salió de destrás la puerta.  
  
-Si, Yuu.No vendré a comer, no sé donde comereré. Bueno me tengo que ir!  
  
-Adiós a todos!  
  
Marché de casa, más contenta que nunca, porque pude ganar, eso creo, esa pequeña habla con Yuu, pude salir bien de ella.  
Y ahora...a trabajar!!!  
  
-Buenos días señor Saki!!!  
  
-Hola Miki, que puntualidad! Muy bien!  
  
-Venga, ahora ponte el uniforme, y a trabajar!  
  
Me dirigí a mi taquilla, me puse el uniforme, que era constituido por:  
-Una falda de color azul claro.  
-Una blusa de color blanca, con el logotipo de la heladeria en ella.  
-Un delantal de color azul, a conjunto con la falda.  
-Y un gorro como los del Mc'Donalds! De color azul marino, tipo visera.  
  
Ya estaba lista para trabajar, Keiko, me enseñó todo como funcionaba, los utensilios, donde iban, donde se lababan...Keiko era una chica muy simpática, era la hija del señor Saki.  
Tenía el pelo de color castaño, de una medida no no muy larga, no pasaba de los hombros.  
  
-Bien Miki, pienso que ya lo sabes todo, ahora ya estás preparada para poder atender al cliente!  
  
-De acuerdo! Manos a la obra!  
  
Mi primer cliente, recuerdo que era una niña pequeña, de unos 7 añitos.Quería un helado de chocolate y nata.  
Era muy fácil prepararlos, estaba segurísima de que esta trabajo me saldría bien.  
  
-Hola muy buenos días, que querría?  
  
-Hola, otra vez! Te he visto a fuera, y he decidido entrar a saludarte, pero...ponme un helado de copa, de...a ver...de leche merengada.  
  
-...-Ah! Ya sé tu eres ese chico con el que topé el otro día...!!! El que me dió ese pañuelo.  
  
-Ya veo que te acuerdas de mi! Hoy ya estás más contenta! Estás más guapa cuando sonries!  
  
...Yo me quedé muy sorprendida al ver otra vez a ese chico, era muy guapo, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.  
  
-Perdona...me podrías decir como te llamas?  
  
-Eh...sí claro! Me llamo Miki Koishikawa!  
  
-Bonito nombre Miki! Yo me llamo Jacques! Pero llámame Jack por favor!  
  
-Si como tu quieras Jack.Quieres un poco de canela por encima el helado?  
  
-No lo he probado nunca, pero en la vida uno tiene que canviar...sí ponme un poco.  
  
-Miki, tienes descanso para comer?  
  
-m...si, porque?  
  
-Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?, conozco un restaurante muy cerca de aqui, que cocinan muy bien!  
  
-Sí porqué no?!  
  
-Yo termino a partir de las 2.  
  
-De acuerdo a las 2 estaré aquí!  
  
Cuando acabó de tomarse el helado, se fue.  
No se que me pasaba pero cuando lo veia...mi corazón se animaba...no sé era una sensación muy extraña...  
  
Ya faltaban 10 minutos para las 2.Y el señor Saki me dejó salir un poco más pronto.  
Fui hacia mi taquilla,me saqué el uniforme, y me puse la ropa que llebaba antes:  
-Un vestido de un tono amarillo claro, con un gorro marrón muy bonito.  
-Un poco de perfume...y...listo!  
  
-Hola Jack!  
  
-...Estás preciosa Miki...-Dijo el un poco fuera de su mundo, como si se hubiera quedado imnotizado! jeje  
  
-Venga marchemos a comer! -Dijo el muy contento.  
  
Nos sentamos en una mesa a fuera de un restaurante muy bonito, no tenía mucho tiempo, porque a la tarde tenía que trabajar.  
  
-Y dime, de donde viene tu nombre? -Pregunté yo, con intriga...  
  
-Jeje, viene de Francia.  
  
-Francia??? me encanta Francia,Paris...la Tour Eiffel...  
  
-Jeje, veo que entiendes un poco de ello.  
  
-Si, me gusta mucho ese país.  
  
-Mis padres son franceses, yo más tarde decidí venir a vivir a Japón, por mi trabajo.  
  
-Y de que trabajas?, a lo mejor piensas que soy un poco curiosa...da igual déjalo...  
  
-No, tranquila, me gusta conocer a las personas, y supingo que a los demás también les debe gustar conocerlas.  
  
-Trabajo en una empresa de tecnologia, televisiones, cámaras de video...tengo una tienda, y trabajo allí.  
  
-Que interesante...que bien me alegro por ti.  
  
Pedimos la comida, estaba riquísima.  
  
-Bien, Jack ya es hora de que me vaya, lo siento pero me esperan los helados...  
  
-Tranquila, querrás otro día ir a cenar conmigo?  
  
-Si, cuando quieras, me lo he pasado muy bien.Y la verdad me hacía falta.  
  
Fui a trabajar, hasta las 7 de la tarde.  
Al acabar me dirigí a casa.  
Al entrar estaban las luces abiertas, así que pensé que estarían todos...pero me equivocaba...  
  
Me cayeron las llaves de casa al suelo,al entrar dentro.  
  
-Anju!!! Que haces aqui?  
  
-Ha venido a verme Miki. -Dijo Yuu.  
  
-A...pues muy bien. Con vuestro permiso, me voy a la cocina a prepar algo para cenar.  
  
No podía ser...Yuu y Anju juntos?! No me lo creía...que me pasaba? me caia todo de las manos, acaso aun estaba...no! ya lo había olvidado.  
  
-Bien ya nos veremos Anju!  
  
-Adiós Yuu.  
  
-Miki...  
  
Me giré y vi que Yuu estaba apoyado a la pared de la cocina, como queriendo hablar conmigo.  
Decidí que tenía que ir a hablar con el.Nos sentamos en el sofá. Y decidimod hablar.  
  
-Yuu mira...  
  
-No Miki..déjame hablar porfavor...  
  
-Miki no se que te pasa, porque no quieres que continuemos...  
  
-No Yuu..no sigas...  
  
Mientras decía eso...por mi rostro caían lágrimas.  
  
-Miki...porque no lo intentamos otra vez?  
  
-Pero y Anju?  
  
-Pero que digo! No, no te lo mereces, me has mentido...  
  
-Que?, que te he mentido?  
  
-Si, el día que tenías la "cena de los entrenamientos" donde fuiste? Yo llamé a Ginta y me dijo que no había ninguna cena!  
  
-...-Fui con Anju...  
  
-Que?  
  
-Anju cada vez está peor, después de la operación, los médicos dicen que no va a resistir por mucho tiempo, y que antes de que acaben las navidades...nos abandonará.Ella quería cenar conmigo para despedirnos.Y hoy a venido a darme el regalo de Navidad.Porque mañana se marcha hasta Estados Unidos, con su familia.  
  
-...lo siento por Anju-  
  
-Y por nosotros también-  
  
-Así que quisiste que lo dejáramos porque pensaste que te estaba engañando con otra no?  
  
-Si...es que Yuu, yo solo veía sospechas por todos lados,y (mientras decía todo esto lloraba bastante), tienes que entenderme Yuu...  
  
-Tranquila Miki...ya está...  
  
Diciendo eso Yuu se acercó a mi, y yo me apoyé a el.Estaba agotada.  
No sabía que hacer aun.  
  
-Miki quieres que lo intentemos de vuelta?   
  
Yo no sabía que hacer si decirle que si o decirle que no, así que le dije que me diera tiempo para pensarmelo, y que el dia de Navidad, o sea mañana le diria una respuesta.  
  
Nos fuimos a dormir. Yo estaba muy feliz porque sabía que Yuu no me había engañado..cerré los ojos y el sueño me invadió...  
  
  
  
  
***FIN***  
  
  
  
Continuará... 


	5. ¿Lo que pensamos es acaso lo que deseamo...

-Capítulo 5: ¿Lo que pensamos es acaso lo que deseamos?-  
  
  
Me había equivocado, Yuu no me había engañado.  
Almenos eso era lo que me dijo ayer a la noche.  
  
Estaba tumbada en la cama, ya era de día y hoy era Navidad!  
Tenía que comprarle el regalo a Yuu. Donde podía ir a comprarle uno? Casi todo estaba cerrado.  
Decidí vestirme, e ir a comprarlo. Me puse unos pantalones tejanos, con un jersei de color naranja, muy bonito. Me lo regaló Meiko por mi cumpleaños.  
Puse la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Encontré la targeta que me dio Jack.  
Es verdad! ¿Y si llamaba a Jack?.  
  
Fui a bajo a la cocina, aun estaban durmiendo todos, así que aproveché para coger el teléfono y subirlo a mi cuarto.  
  
-Jack?  
  
-Si? -Dijo una voz de un aspecto muy atractivo  
  
-Soy yo, Miki!  
  
-Ah! Hola Miki! Feliz Navidad!  
  
-Igualmente, mira es que te llamaba porque...  
  
Y le conté todo. (Que me decuidé de comprarle el regalo a Yuu)--por decirlo así.  
  
-Si, claro, no hay problema. Te espero allí.  
  
Acabamos de hablar, acabé de vestirme, y me fui.  
  
Eran las 10 de la mañana.El día era soleado, aunque corría mucho viento fresco, parecía que fuese a nevar...que bonito!  
  
-Jack!!!  
  
Fui corriendo e sonriendo hacia él. Él estaba de pié esperandóme delante de una tienda.  
En realidad, su tienda.  
  
-Hola Miki!  
  
Entramos dentro, era magnífica, habían cantidades de objetos tecnológicos.  
  
-Que es lo que te gustaría más regalarle?  
  
-No se...algo que tampoco sea muy caro, jeje.  
  
-Que tal un discman? -Dijo el, ayudándome a escoger un regalo.  
  
-No, ya tiene uno.- Mientras decía esto, yo iba por los pasadizos mirando a ver que es lo que podía escoger.  
  
-Ya sé! Este móvil!, es muy bonito.  
  
-Si, veo que tienes buen gusto para escoger.  
  
-Que precio tiene?  
  
-Pues...a ver...215.$.  
  
-O vaya...solo tengo 190.$, tendré que escogerle otro modelo.  
  
-No tranquila, te lo dejo por 190.$, cuenta como un regalo mío para tí!  
  
-No, no puedo aceptarlo, en serio.  
  
-Miki, porfavor aceptalo, mira así tu me invitas un día a un helado de la heldería, que te parece?  
  
Me quedé mirándolo, a la vez que le sonreía.Me gustaba mucho su compañía. Había venido desde su casa, para abrir su tienda por mí. En un día de fiesta como este.  
  
-Trato hecho!, muchíssimas gracias Jack!  
  
Me envolvió el regalo, y luego me marché, agradeciendóle mucho todo lo que había hecho por mí.  
Me fui hacia casa, muy ilusionada.  
Estaba muy contenta realmente de tener amigos como él.  
  
Llegué hacia casa, Chiyako y mamá ya estaban en la cocina preparando el pavo asado. mmm...que rico!  
  
Yôgi y paá estaban montando el árbol de Navidad. Y Yuu estaba ayudándolos.  
  
-Hola Cariño!!!-Dijeron nuestros padres.  
  
-Hola, feliz navidad a todos!  
  
-Hola Miki, de donde vienes?  
  
-Hola Yuu!, he ido a ver a Meiko!  
  
-A muy bien.  
  
  
Fui a mi habitación a dejar el regalo, tenía que esconderlo muy bien. Más tarde cuando nadie me viera dejaría todos los regalos, los de nuestros padres, y el de Yuu.  
Pero aun me faltaba pensar una cosa muy importante.  
¿Y que ago con la proposición de Yuu?  
  
-Miki puedes bajar a ayudarnos porfavor???  
  
-Si, mamá, enseguida bajo!  
  
Bajé hacia la cocina con los regalos, y los dejé bajo el árbol.  
Ayudé a decorar la casa un poco ya que papá y Yôggi solos no se salían!  
  
-Miki...respeto a...  
  
-El regalo te lo dirá todo Yuu.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Pero ahora disfrutemos de la Navidad!  
  
Acabamos de decorarlo todo, y las mamás acabaron con la comida.Ya solo faltaba probarla, y disfrutar de los regalos!  
  
-Mmm... Esto está bueníssimo.  
  
-Sí! Relamente os a quedado bueníssimo! -Dijo papá  
  
Acabamos de comer, ya solo faltaba abrir los regalos. ¿Me habrá comprado Yuu un regalo?  
Esta pregunta no me la podía sacar de la cabeza.  
  
-Venga abramos los regalos.  
  
-Este es para ti Miki!- Me dijo Yuu!  
  
-A ver...oh...que bonita!  
  
-Que es Miki??!! -Preuntaron todos muy ilusionados.  
  
-Una pulsera de oro, con unos caramelitos...me encanta...  
  
-Yuu..este es para ti! Mira la targeta que hay dentro la caja.  
  
-A ver...la leo en voz alta?  
  
-Si porfavor...  
  
-Para que siempre estemos comunicados en todo momento. De tu Miki.  
  
-Un movil!!!  
  
-Te gusta??? -Pregunté yo.  
  
No supo que decir asi que se lanzó encima mío, y me besó.  
  
-Miki...Te quiero...  
  
-Y yo también Yuu.  
  
-Oh...que bonito, continuad...  
  
-Papá deja de grabar hombre!!!  
  
-JAJAJA!  
  
Ese día fue maravilloso,disfrutamos de los regalos, comimos, y celebramos la Navidad.  
  
Nuestros padres se regalaron, entre ellos, bolsos, perfumes, un reloj y 2 corbatas.  
Pero nuestros regalos los de Yuu y míos fueron los mejores!   
  
Pasó el día demasiado rápido.  
A la noche subí hacia mi cuarto, este día se mercía apuntarlo en mi diario.  
Hasta que...POM, POM POM!!!  
  
-Sí?  
  
-Soy yo Yuu.  
  
-Era para decirte, que tu regalo me ha gustado muchíssimo.  
  
-El tuyo también me ha encantado, mira ya la levo puesta!  
  
-Oye...Miki...te quiero mucho, quiero que lo sepas.  
  
-Yuu...  
  
Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Me dirigí hacia a él y... lo abrazé.  
Hasta que luego nos besamos.  
  
Nos dijimos buenas noches, y el se dirigió hacia su habitación.  
Yo me puse el pijama, me metí en la cama. Y cerré los ojos.  
  
****  
  
-Que bien que me ayudara Jack, suerte de él, porque sino...que regalo le hubiera dado???  
  
-Ay...que bien...  
  
-Pero que es lo que estoy diciendo???  
  
Cerré los ojos, pero no podía dormir, no podñia dejar de pensar en Jack.  
Eso sería malo para mí?, que es lo que me pasa???  
  
  
***FIN***  
  
  
  
Continuará... 


	6. Sensaciones

-Capítulo 6: Sensaciones-  
  
  
Me desperté a la mañana siguiente.Me costó bstante poder dormir un rato. Pero al final me quedé dormida.  
Bajé a la cocina, con el pijama aun puesto.Todos estaban almorzando en la cocina, y hablando sobre sus regalos.  
Yuu estaba también allí. Me quedé mirandólo fijamente.  
  
-Miki?  
  
-Eh?!, Ah! Hola buenos días a todos!  
  
-Buenos días!  
  
-Antes a llamado Meiko, Miki.  
  
-Asi?, a buenos entonces voy a llamarla a ver que es lo que pasa.  
  
Fui hacia a mi habitación, no antes sin haver cogido una tostada.  
Me vestí, y arreglé un poco la habitación, estaba un poco desordenada.  
  
Cogí el teléfono y...  
  
-Meiko?  
  
-Hola Miki Feliz Navidad!!!  
  
-Hola, gracias igualmente.  
  
-Antes te he llamado, porque quería hablar contigo, com estás? , me refiero a lo de Yuu...  
  
-Ah! Bien se solucionó todo, mira porque no quedamos a las 4 de la tarde para merendar en la cafeteria?  
  
-Hoy está abieta?, entonces si, porque no?! jeje  
  
-Si, casi todos los días abren.Entonces nos veremos allí.  
  
Volví a a bajar a la cocina, eran las 12 de la mañana.  
Mientras salía de mi habitación...  
  
-Miki.  
  
Me giré y vi a Yuu apoyado a la puerta con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-A hola Yuu.  
  
-Miki, estás un poco rara ultimamente, te encuentras bien?  
  
-Eh?, si me encuentro bien... -Dije yo sorprendida por lo que me dijo.  
  
-Miki, tenemos que hablar...  
  
-De que cariño? -Dije yo seriosamente por que yo ya veia que su cara no estaba muy alegre.  
  
-Estos días te veo más diferente, no sé, estás segura de seguir con lo nuestro?  
  
-Si! Si Yuu yo quiero estar contigo...  
  
Yuu se acercó a mi y acto seguido nos besamos.  
  
-Lo siento, por pensar que talcez..no estarías segura.  
  
-No pasa nada.  
  
Ya era la hora de comer, y yo habia quedado con Meiko a las 4 de la tarde en la heladería.  
Fuimos los 2 a comer a bajo, comimos espaghettis, me encantan!  
En la comida estuvimos bien, todo normal, nuestros padres riendo y haciendo bromas como siempre, Yuu y yo riendo, en fin nos lo pasamos muy bien.  
Pero...ya eran las 3.30 y tenía que marxarme para la cafeteria.  
  
-A donde vas, cariño? -Me preuntó Yuu.  
  
-He quedado con Meiko, para ir a tomar algo.  
  
-Muy bien, dale recuerdos de mi parte. Yo he quedado con Miwa, haze tiempo que nos nos vemos.  
-Hubiera estado muy bien, que ellos dos salieran no?  
  
-Jeje, ojalá, pero no pudo ser Yuu...Bueno! me voy que voy a llegar tarde.  
  
-Que vaya bien cariño, adios  
  
-Igualmente, adios.  
  
La relación que tenia yo con Yuu ahora estaba bien.Pero yo notaba que no era lo mismo que antes...cuando me pidió el matrimonio...Yo me quería casar con el...  
***  
Volviendo mis recuerdos a mi mente, no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de desconsuelo. Pero ahora tenia que ver a Meiko, y no quería que me viera así.  
  
-Miki!!!  
  
Me giré y vi a una chica preciosa de un pelo de medida larga, de color marrón.  
Era Meiko, iba con unos pantalones de color verdes oscuros, y con una chaqueta preciosa de color marrón.  
  
-Hola Meiko!  
  
Nos abrazamos y estubimos un rato abrazadas durante unos segundos.  
Decidimos entrar en una cafeteria, nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de la pared.  
  
-Y bien Miki que tal todo?  
  
Yo le conté lo que había pasado al final con Yuu, que todo había sido una equivocación mía. Que él solo pretendía ayudar a Anju.  
  
-Entiendo... -Dijo ella pensando y escuchándome atentamente.  
  
-Y a parte de Yuu que? como va todo?  
  
-Ah! muy bien.  
  
-Que le reaglaste a Yuu para navidad???  
  
-Un movil.  
  
-Un movil???!!! Y te costó muy caro no?  
  
Estuvimos un rato hablando de los regalos, hasta que también salió Jack en la conversa.  
  
-Miki no te das cuanta que me estás hablando todo el rato de el?  
  
-Si...es que...ultimamente...no me lo quito de la cabeza.  
  
-A ver Miki, tu piensa que estás con Yuu ahora...  
-Si tu prefieres salir con ese chico...adelante! pero piensa que ahora estas con Yuu...  
-Piénsatelo bien Miki...  
  
Las palabras de Meiko me llevaron mucho a pensar, pero que es lo que yo podía hacer?  
Meiko y yo paseamos un poco por la calle, disfrutamos del hinvierno las dos juntas.  
Hasta que luego decidimos marxar, y quedar otro día, nos despedimos y cada una partió hacia su casa.Almenos eso pensaba yo...  
  
  
-Miki?  
  
Oi mi nombre, alguien me llamó, esa voz me sonaba de algo, así que me giré y...  
  
-Jack!!!  
  
-Que haces aquí, que sorpresa!!! -Dije yo muy contenta.  
  
-Estaba paseando por aquí, y vi a una chica de lejos y me pareció reconocerte.  
  
-Que bien, jeje.   
  
-Donde ibas tu? tienes algun plan?  
  
-Ahora mismo venía de estar con mi mejor amiga, y ahora ya marxaba hacia mi casa.  
  
-Y..que te parece si vamos a tomar algo tu y yo¿  
  
Estaba llena de tomar algo, con Meiko me había comido un croissan y cortado. (cafe reduido y con más leche), así que le iba a decir que no.  
  
-Si, vale. -que???!!! pero que hago? Tenía que decirle que no!  
  
-Perfecto!  
  
Jack y yo entramos en una cafetería que nunca había visto, era muy bonita, estaba muy bien decorada por objetos de navidad, hasta había un árbol y todo!  
  
-Que les apetece tomar, señores? -Nos dijo el camarero de la cafeteria.  
  
-Miki tu que quieres?  
  
-m...(dije yo pensando), un capuchino!  
  
-Bien, Tráigame para esta chica tan guapa un capuchino, y para mi un café con leche.  
  
Chica tan guapa!!!, cuando oi eso me subio un terrible calor en el cuerpo, estaba segura de que me había puesto colorada y todo!  
  
-Quieres algo para comer?  
  
-A, no gracias.  
  
-Bien entonces tráiganos eso.  
  
***  
  
Nos tajeron las bebidas enseguida, el serviio se le veía muy atento muy correcto.  
  
-Mmm...que bueno está!!!  
  
-Si? te gusta Miki? Me alegro muchísimo.  
  
Yo estaba bebiendo mi capuchino cuando...  
  
-Espera te ha quedado espuma del capuchino en los labios...  
  
Jack se levantó muy lentamente, cogiño una servilleta de papel, y me limpió los labios.   
Al acabar no se sentó del todo...  
  
Yo estaba...mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más!  
Me miró a la boca, o sea en los labios y...me besó!  
Yo no sabía que hacer, pero me quedé muy sorprendida por mi reacción: dejé que me besara.  
  
-Que haces...?  
  
-Miki yo...me gustas mucho, desde el primer día en que te vi.  
  
-No, Jack no sigas porfavor!  
  
-Miki, no te vayas...  
  
Me levanté corriendo de la mesa, no sabía que hacer...necesitaba maxarme, no me encontraba a gusto en esa situación...así que tenía que irme a casa de alguine para desahogarme.  
  
-Meiko?  
  
-Hola Miki que pasa?  
  
-Puedo quedarme a dormir a tu casa esta noche por favor?  
  
-Si claro.  
  
Sabía que Meiko me diria que si, por eso era mi mejor amiga.  
Le tuve que contar todo, que me encontré a Jack por la calle, que tomamos algo y que tambien...ME BESÓ.  
  
-Que te besó???!!!  
  
-Si...  
  
-Y lo más fuerte Meiko es...que me gustó.  
  
-...-  
  
  
  
***FIN***  
  
  
  
  
-- Uy....que interesante está esto...a ver que es lo que pasará...  
Algun comentario, alguna critica, por favor no dudeis en hacerlo.  
Muchas gracias. -- NABIKI-CHAN -- 


	7. Una díficil decisión

Capítulo 7: Una difícil decisión -  
  
  
Acabé diciéndole a Meiko, lo que sentí.   
Pero no sé, es como si mi corazón se hubiera adelantado a decirlo.  
Mis sentimientos habían canviado.¿Pero acaso yo ya no quería a Yuu?  
  
Acabaron las fiestas, y tube que volver al trabajo.  
Todo seguía igual que siempre, Keiko y yo nos hacíamos cada vez más amigas.  
Trabajar en una tienda de helados era una tentación.Tantos helados...tantos sabores...tantos colores...ese lugar me encantaba.  
  
El señor Saki, se porataba muy bien respeto conmigo.Estube toda la mañana conmucho trabajo.  
Suerte que a la tarde no había tanta gente.  
Mucha de la gente que venía a la tarde eran parejas...enamoradas...  
Yo me quedaba encantada mirándolas, y acordándome de Yuu y yo.  
Pero...ese recuerdo se estropeó cuando pensé en el momento en que conocía a Jack.  
Aun guardaba su pañuelo en casa.Lo escondí para que si algún dia mamá o Chiyako hicieran limpieza, no lo encontraran.  
  
Mientras pensaba, yo estaba limpiando el mostrador de la heladeria, hasta que...  
  
-Hola cariño!  
  
-Yuu!-Que sorpresa!, que haces aquí???  
  
-Mira que salí a dar una vuelta y pensé ir a verte.  
  
-Quieres algun helado? -Dije yo muy ilusionada.  
  
-Vale!, el de...a ver...el de coco!   
  
-Aquí tienes cariño! -Dije yo con mucho entusiasmo.  
  
Yuu estaba delante el mostrador, delante mio. Mientras yo le daba el helado, el se arrimó hacia mi, y me besó.  
  
¿¿!!Anda!!??? Pensé yo...mientras Yuu y yo nos besábamos, pasó Jack, seguramente iba a entrar, pero estoy muy segura de que nos vio.  
No es que me hubiera afectado, pero no me hubiera gustasdo de que me viera en esa situación después de la declaración del otro dia.  
  
Yuu se giró y miró hacia el crisatal...  
  
-Miki???, te pasa algo?  
  
-Eh?, ah! No, jeje. Uy! vigila que se te está derritiendo el helado!.  
  
Yuu ya marxó, tenía que ir al cajero e ir a comoprar algunas cosas que me dijo que Chiyako le pidió que comprara...  
Yo estaba sola en la heladeria, ya que el señor Saki y su hija Keiko tenían un compromiso, y como ya confiaban en mi...  
  
Ya eran las 8 de la tarde, que rápido me había pasado la tarde.  
Cerré la puerta principal, e puse un cartel que decía: cerrado.  
Entré en el vestuario de la tienda para canviarme, abrí mi taquilla, saqué mi ropa e dejé el uniforme.  
Fui al baño me puse colonia, me peiné y m epuse dos coletas trenzas.  
Con todo eso ya eran las 8.30.   
En ese momento alguien picó a la puerta, yo fui a ver quien era.  
  
-Jack!!!  
  
Fui a abrir la puerta y le dejé entrar...  
  
-Que haces aquí???  
  
-Miki...no puedo dejar de pensar en ti..el otro dia cuando te vi con tu novio...me hubiera gusatdo ser él.  
  
-Jack...yo amo a Yuu...  
  
Mientras yo le decía todo esto, estaba de espaldas a él.  
Hasta que sentí que Jack me cogía por la cintura.  
  
-Que haces?! Yo me giré y le dige eso.  
  
-Miki vayámonos juantos a Francia, a Paris...  
  
-Jack...no puedo...  
  
-Venga Miki, yo te gusto y lo sé!  
  
Me impactó mucho lo que dijo, acaso era verdad?, porque al oir eso mi corazón saltó de golpe???  
  
Jack se acercó de nuevo a mi, dejándome la cintura y me besó...  
Estuvimos almenos cincominutos bésandonos...  
La pasión se desenrolló, él me cogió en brazos mientras nos besábamos y se dirigió hacia el vestuario. Allí es donde...hice el amor con Jack.  
No era mi primera vez, mi primera vez fue con Yuu.  
  
Mientras él me besaba, me preguntó si quería ir a vivir con él a Francia ,exactamente a Paris...  
Y no sé porque pero mi reacción fue: darle un beso.  
  
-Miki...entonces eso significa que te vienes a vivir conmigo a Paris??  
  
Pasaron unos días, hasta que llegó el momento de decirle a Yuu que me iba a Paris...con otra persona...  
Fui muy cobarde, porque no le dije nada a Yuu, le dejé una nota, al pie de su cama.  
Tuve que marxarme eápido porque ver la casa, me hacía mucho daño...  
  
Me encontré, que pasarons 2 días, yo estos días estuve en casa de Jack.  
Hasta que...:  
  
-Pasageros del vuelo 208 con destino a Paris, ya pueden empezar a entrar por la puerta número 18. Repito...los pasageros...  
  
-Vamos Miki que ya es la hora...-Dijo Jack  
  
Yo estaba por decirlo así, muy mal. No podía dejar de pensar en Yuu...pero porque?  
Acaso no estaba enamorada de Jack?  
  
-Miki por aquí, ya llegamos.  
  
Jack dejó las maletas para que las guardaran en el porta equipages, yo no llebaba nada. Un maletín, que lo llevaba conmigo dentro al avión.  
Ya era el momento de empezar a entrar al avion.  
Había una señortia detrás de un mostrador que nos pedía los pasages para ver si estaba todo en orden.Luego ya venía ese túnel tan largo que nos llevaría al avión.  
  
-De acuerdo está todo en orden. -Dijo la señorita que nos revisaba los pasages.  
  
-Ya pueden dirigirse hacia el avión.  
  
-Vamos Miki, ya podemos entrar.  
  
  
  
***FIN***  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
Nunca dejo comentarios de amistades, pero...hoy haré una escepción.  
Deseo dedicarle este capítulo, a una amiga mía, en la cual se va a ir muy lejos. Y yo desde aquí le quiero decir que por muy lejos que esté, siempre estaremos juntas.  
***  
Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, está bastante emocionante, porfavor críticas :( comentarios buenos :) o simplemente objecciones ;) , porfavor no dudeis en hacerlo. Merci. 


	8. Las ilusiones vuelven

-Capítulo 8: Las ilusiones vuelven-  
  
  
  
-De acuerdo está todo en orden. -Dijo la señorita que nos revisaba los pasages.  
  
-Ya pueden dirigirse hacia el avión.  
  
-Vamos Miki, ya podemos entrar.  
  
***  
  
Jack me llamó diciendo que ya podíamos entrar dentro al avion. Me detuve por unos segundos hasta que cogí las maletas que estaban en el suelo.  
  
-Venga Miki... -Dijo Jack.  
  
-Si...dije un si no muy connvencedor.  
  
Estaba a punto de entrar al tunel que me llebaba directa al avion hasta que...  
  
-Miki!!!   
  
Esa voz? Yuu? Me giré deprisa, y al ver que no me equivocaba hice una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Pero porque?  
  
-Yuu!, Que haces aquí?, quién te dijo que estab...  
  
-Miki, no te vayas...yo te quiero.  
  
-Me lo dijo Meiko, me lo contó todo, no estoy enfadado, solo quiero que te lo pienses dos veces.  
  
-Yuu...  
  
-Miki!, vamos que ya falta poco para que despegue el avion!   
  
Me quedé unos segundos pensando y recordando todos los bellos momentos que pasé junto a Yuu.  
Como nos conocimos, como me enamoré de él y como salimos juntos y vivimos la vida unidos.  
  
-Miki vienes o no???  
  
-No.  
  
-...- Qué??!!, venga cariño estás nerviosa vamos... -Dijo Jack con el corazón palpitado.  
  
-No, he dicho que no!, me quedo aqui con Yuu. Yo le amo a él!  
  
Dejé las maletas al suelo, más bien dicho, las tiré y me fui corriendo hasta donde estaba Yuu.   
  
-Lo siento, he sido una estúpida!!! De veras Yuu que lo -No pude terminar, Yuu me besó.  
  
-Te comprendo Miki, este tiempo no he estado mucho por ti. Yo te quiero...  
  
-Estas llorando?, no llores cariño... ven aquí anda...  
  
-No, solo que...eres el mejor hombre del mundo...te amo.  
  
-Pero..no se si te merezco depués de lo que hice...  
  
-Sht!!! No digas eso. Te mereczo tanto igual que yo te merezco a ti.  
  
Jack decidió marxarse a Francia, no supe nada más de el.  
Yuu y yo fuimos hacia casa a dejar la motxila.  
Mientras andábamos por la calle en dirección a nuestra casa, Yuu me cogió de la mano...  
  
-Oye Yuu?  
  
-Que te dijo exactamente Meiko?  
  
-Me dijo que te ibas en el vuelo de la tarde y que ibas Francia. Entonces cogí rápido un taxi y vine hacia el aeropuerto.  
  
-Yuu...  
  
-Miki no te preocupes ya pasó todo...  
  
Yuu y yo llegamos a casa.Al entrar dentro, encontramos encima la mesita de noche una nota de nuestros padre, escrita por Chiyako. Decían que se iban a cenar fuera y que llegarian muy tarde.  
  
Yuu empezó a preparar la cena, yo mientras decidí ir a la dutxa.  
Acavé de dutxarme, bajé a bajo a la cocina y...  
  
-Yuu!, que bonito...pero porque...  
  
-Miki, he querido prepararte una cena especial para tu y yo...  
  
Yuu me había preparado una cena preciosa, hasta puso velas y todo. Nos sentamos a comer, estaba todo delicioso, no sobró nada de comida.  
  
Me levanté de la mesa y me dirige hacia Yuu. El estaba sentado y yo le cogí de la mano, y le dirigí hacia la habitación de los invitados. (* tiene 1 cama de matrimonio*)  
  
-Miki...que vas a hacer?  
  
-Tu déjate llevar...  
  
  
  
***FIN***  
  
Continuará... 


	9. Vidas que llegan

-Capitulo 9: Vidas que llegan-  
  
  
  
  
-Miki...que vas a hacer?  
  
-Tu déjate llevar...  
  
Entramos en la habitación, y yo cerré la puerta.  
  
Empezamos a besarnos muy lentamente, yo estaba muy feliz, estaba con el chico que verdaderamente amaba.  
Yo le desabroché la camisa a Yuu y el a mi también, nos tumbamos muy lentamente encima la cama, de manera que yuu se quedó encima mío, abrimos las sábanas y nos metimos dentro, sin parar de besarnos.  
Yuu me besaba por el cuello, por los labios...eso si que era amor.  
No parábamos de decirnos cuanto nos quieríamos mutuamente.  
Nos acariciábamos, nos besábamos hasta que acabamos haciendo el amor.  
  
***  
  
Pasaron 2 horas, Yuu estaba durmiendo, yo le estaba acariciando su rubio color de pelo.  
Ahora si que estaba bien, estaba...contentísima.  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente:  
  
Nos despertamos juntos los dos en la misma cama.  
Nos dijimos 10.000 veces más que nos queríamos, y eso me gustaba.  
Yuu y yo nos vestimos, y fuimos abajo a la cocina. Estaban nuestros padres sentados en el sofá mirando un programa de televisión.  
  
-Hola a todos! -Dijimos Yuu y yo.  
  
-Hola hijos! Quereis sentaros aquí con nosotros a ver la tele?  
  
-No gracias. Jeje  
  
-Miki...vamos a pasear un rato?  
  
-Si, cariño.  
  
Suerte que era fin de semana concretamente sábado y aun podía pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Yuu antes de que empezara a trabajar.  
  
-Miki, mira nos sentamos en nuestro banco?  
  
-Si, sentémosnos...  
  
-Miki me gustaría decirte, a ver si esta vez funciona...  
  
Yuu se levantó del banco,se arrodilló frente a mi y me pidió el matrimonio otra vez. Pero esta vez yo reaccioné de forma diferente.  
Le dije que sí!!!  
  
-Si quiero!!! Me tiré encima de el y lo abrazé muy fuertemente!  
  
El se alegró mucho.Decidimos poner una fecha para la boda.  
El dia seria el dia 25 y el mes en mayo. Aun faltaban 4 meses para la boda. Pero ya íbamos bien de tiempo, porque entre los preparativos y todo...  
  
Invitamos a mucha gente, entre muchos a nuestros amigos: Meiko Y Miwa de padrinos, Ginta y Arimi, Ryôko, el prefesor Namura, Rukutanda --aunque no le caiera muy bien a Yuu, y muchos más.  
A nuestros padres les hizo muy felices la notícia.  
  
Un dia tuve que ir al ginecólogo para una visita rutinaria. Salí de allí muy contenta. Tenía una notícia para darle a papá Yuu.  
  
-Hola cariño, tengo una notícia para ti...  
  
-Hola Miki, que pasa te encuentras bien?  
  
-si, si! estoy bien. Hoy he ido al ginecólogo y me ha dicho que...ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!!  
  
-Que??? Esto es perfecto!!!  
  
-Estoy muy contento cariño, vamos a ser papás!!!  
  
-Si...dije yo llorando de la emoción que me hizo al ver que Yuu y yo tendríamos un bebé.  
  
Lo primero que hicimos fue decirselo a nuestros padres, más tarde a los amigos, todos estaban muy contentos por como nos iba todo.  
  
Yuu y yo decidimos comprarnos una casa para nosotros dos, o más bien dicho para nosotros tres.  
Mi barriga cada día aumentaba más, aun no se notaba mucho, pero Yuu y yo veíamos la diferencia día a día...  
  
Pasaron 3 meses, mi barriga ya estaba bastante crecidita...  
volví al ginecólogo, aun no sabía si seria niña o niño.  
Estaba muy ilusionada...Yuu quiso acompañarme y eso me gustaba.  
  
-De acuerdo señorita Koischikawa y señor Matsuura, a ver: segun lo que veo yo por la pantallita, será...Niña!  
  
-Una niña Yuu!  
  
-Si cariño será una niña preciosa!  
  
Les dijimos a nuestros padres que serían abuelos de una niña.  
  
-Que bien!!! -Dijeron nuestros padres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Y ya sabeis que nombre le pondreis???  
  
-Si, el otro día Miki y yo estuvimos hablando de eso...  
  
-Y decidimos que se llamaría: Yukinoh!  
  
-Que bonito!!! Nos gusta mucho cariño- Me decía mi madre en nombre de todos.  
  
Solo faltaba 1 mes para que nuestra boda se cumpliera, nuestra casa estaba bien, estábamos de mudanza, queríamos ir a estrenarla el día de bodas.  
Hasta entonces Yuu y yo continuaríamos viviendo en nuestra casa de siempre.  
  
Eran las 11 de la noche y Yuu y yo estábamos en la habitación de invitados tumbados en la cama.  
  
-Ya falta poco para la boda eh cariño?  
  
-Si Yuu, estoy muy ilusionada...  
  
-Y yo también.  
  
***  
  
EL DIA DE LA BODA:  
  
Ya era el dia 25, y todos estábamos nerviosísimos, más Yuu y yo. Mi barriga ya estaba muy desenvolupada. solo faltaban 2 meses y pico para que naciera Yuki-chan.  
Estaba muy contenta, porque por fin mi vida tenia sentido. Jack...ese amor perdido...pero lo olvidé muy facilemente, porque realmente...no estaba enamorada de el. Sino de Yuu!  
  
Acabamos de vestirnos todos, estbábamos como un flan por los nervios.  
Los anillos decidimos que los traerian Meiko y Yuu, ya que eran los padrinos.  
  
*********************************  
-Yuu Matsuura aceptas como mujer a Miki Koishikawa para amarla...hasta que la muerte os separe?  
  
-Si, quiero.  
  
-Miki Koishikawa aceptas como marido a Yuu Matsuura para amarlo...hasta que la muerte os separe?  
  
-Si, quiero.  
  
-Entonces Yuu ya puedes besar a la novia:  
  
Recuerdo que Yuu me levantó el velo de la cara y me besó, todo el mundo estaba allí, y eso me orgullecía, vino mucha gente, nuestros amigos, nuestros familiares...que más podíamos pedir?  
Después de la cerimonia fuimos hacia el restaurante, allí comimos, bebimos y bailamos.  
Fue un día maravilloso. Y ahora era el momento de ir hacia nuestra casa nueva...en la que empezaríamos una nueva vida...Yuu, Yukinoh y yo.  
  
-Miki...  
  
-Dime cariño  
  
-Te quiero mucho, pero mucho, no se que es lo que haría sin ti.  
  
-Oh..Yuu..yo también...  
  
Acabamos Yuu y yo entrando en nuestra casita nueva, que ya estaba casi lista de los muebles, solo faltaba una persona...  
  
*************  
  
-Venga Miki!!! empuja!!! ya falta poco...-decía el médico del hospital...  
  
-Esque ya no puedo más...  
  
-Miki el último esfuerzo venga...!!! -me dijo Yuu.  
  
-Yuu... "lo haré por el"!!!  
  
-Bua, bua, bue!!!  
  
-Es preciosa! una niña preciosa!  
  
-Mira Yuki-chan! es tu mamá!!!  
  
Yuu cogió a Yukinoh en brazos para poder mostrarmela bien. Yo recuerdo que estaba agotada.  
Pero valió mucho la pena. Era una niña rubita, y de ojos verdes, el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre.  
Era una niña para nosotros...perfecta!  
  
  
  
***  
  
Yuki-chan ya tenía 8 añitos, era una chica preciosa, amable y cariñosa. Éramos muy felices.  
Yuu trabajaba de lo que quería..arquitecto, gracias a el podíamos permitirnos muchos lujos. Yo dejé de trabajar por un tiempo ya que tenía que estar por Yukinoh. Hasta que un día...  
  
-Yuu me encuentro muy mal.  
  
-Si? quieres que vayamos al medico?  
  
-Me quedaría más tranquila...  
  
Yuu me llevó a l hospital, yukinoh se quedó con su padrina Meiko.  
  
-Bien, a ver...señores Matsuura...ya sabemos que es lo que le pasa a la señora Koishikawa.  
  
-Que? es grave doctor?  
  
-Tranquilo Yuu...-le decía yo mientras nos cogíamos de la mano.  
  
-No tranquilos, es solo que estás embarazada.  
  
-Que?!- dijimos a la vez  
  
-Si estas embarzada sereis de nuevo papás y mamás.  
  
Esa noticia era perfecta! Yuu y yo nos alegramos muchísimo! Tendríamos un bebé.  
Le decimos a Yuki-chan.Ella se alegró muchísimo ya que quería un hermanito.  
Pasaron varios meses y el doctor nos dijo que sería un niño.  
Ahora era cuando nuestras vidas estaban en su mejor momento.  
  
Mi vida era perfecta... :)  
  
  
  
***FIN***  
  
  
Espero que os haya gustado. Siento la tardanza por este capítulo, he tenido muchos problemas, y no me he podido concentrar como yo hubiera querido. Esperaré a quq me venga la inspiración de nuevo, para escrbir otro fanfiction.  
  
Mika este fanfic va para ti! (K) 


End file.
